Death Is Not the End
by serenity56424
Summary: Ginny's nightmare's are getting worse. Harry and Ginny go back to Hogwarts hoping this might solve the issue. There Ginny is taken prisoner by Death Eaters. Voldemort has learned how to bring back the dead. HarxGin RonxHer CedxOC *Mary Sue
1. Something's Coming for Ginny

Ginny awoke with a fright

Ginny awoke with a fright. She shock in fear and was drenched in sweat. This was just one of the many frightening dreams she had had lately. Turning to see if her husband was there, she gasped for breath. Harry was still there fast asleep beside her.

"Harry," she gasped grabbing onto him as if he wasn't there, "Harry, please wake up…"

Taking a deep yawn and barely opening his eyes, Mr. Potter looked at his wife replying, "What is it, Gin?"

"Harry, I had that dream again. I am getting scared that'll come true… Harry… I'm truly frightened, I would give myself if… this… I don't know how to live without you… you can't die…" Ginny began crying to herself rolling up into a ball.

Harry sprung up and put his arms around his wife, "It'll be okay, Ginny, I promise."

"But how can you be sure…" she turned over towards him and put her head on his chest. She still was flowing with tears.

"We'll see Minerva in the morning. She'll know exactly what these dreams mean."

This did not please nor help Ginny. The only comfort she received was being her husband's warm arms.

* * *

That moment…. Far off in the distance!!

"Wormtail, come to me."

The rat man crept towards his master. "Yes, master…"

"_Find the person responsible for dispelling my plans to young lady Potter! Bring the traitor to me…. Start the plan. Merlin knows what the Potters will do, should they figure out those dreams_!"

* * *

"Minerva, it's so nice to see you! Thank you for seeing us. How are you," Harry called walking up Hogwarts' steps with Ginny in hand. It had been five years since Harry or Ginny had seen Minerva.

"Potters! How are you," Minerva McGonagall smiled to her former students with her arms wide open. She took each Potter in an arm. She took the two into the school. "What seems to be the trouble, your letter was so urgent, Harry…. It isn't the dark lord is it?"

"Well, we're… I'm….," Ginny, replied with a fake smile hugging Minerva. McGonagall nodded her head and led the two silently through the halls.

"Let us step into my office," Minerva replied leading the way.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts reminded the two Potters of their years there… the fond tender moments and the misery and heartache. Children as they passed knew exactly who they were giggly and gossiping about them.

Inside Minerva's office, they all sat by her desk.

"So Potters, what seems to be troubling you?"

Harry looked at Ginny's saddened face. "It's Ginny, she's been having some dreams that wake her with a fright. She would like them explained. We thought you were the only person who could interpret them."

"Well… go on dear child."

Holding tightly onto Harry's hand and taking in a deep sigh, she began. "I open my eyes to a world of darkness. I hear voice looming about, but I can neither see nor move. Suddenly light becomes know to me. I see all around, I am inside a small cell with a rotting cot next to me. I see a door on another wall. Pushed through the doors backwards is… Harry, who lands hard on the floor. Death Eaters follow after him. Two drag him by his limb arms towards me. The shorter Death Eater glares at me and replies, 'some hero you picked.' Laughing the Death Eater removes his mask, revealing non other than Draco Malfoy's snickering face. I scream out Harry's name and reach for him through the bars. All I wanted to do was just to have a touch of his skin. When he opens his eyes, Draco notices this and conjures the killing… curse… As I scream closing my eyes… I wake up."

Minerva sat dump-struck. "My poor child, how long have you been having this dream…"

"Almost every other night for the past two weeks. I'm so tired and weak, I'm afraid to close my eyes. The image of Harry's dead body rots in my eyelids."

Minerva was speechless. Suddenly a scream rang through the hallways. Minerva and the Potters scurried to see what had happened. A swarm of students began running in circles around the corridors. Professor Sprout went running down the hall towards Minerva.

"Minerva! Minerva, come quick! A child has been killed and another taken!"

"Oh my… who is it," Minerva gasped.

"Its little Longbottom and Weasley run to the library, that's where it came from."

"Ginny stay here," Harry snapped.

"No! I won't leave you," she screamed.

"I will be back, I promise," he pleaded.

"It's for the best dearie, Professor Sprout escort Mrs. Potter into my office… and for heaven's sake find Mr. Flinch and get these students in order. No running!"

Ginny backed away furiously as Minerva and Harry scurried down the hallways.

"Come dearie," Professor Sprout replied leading her into Minerva's office, "sit down Mrs. Potter," she ordered Ginny.

"No thanks, I feel better standing."

"Sit down," snapped Sprout in a voice that was not her own.

"What," Ginny turned to see someone who was not Professor Sprout, "You're not the professor…," the halls went silent, "what happened to all that shouting from the students," replied weak Ginny in her chair, "you're-"

"Stupefy!"

* * *

Harry and Minerva ran to the library where new Professor Dorthina sat reading in silence.

"Margarite! What has happened here," yelled Minerva.

"What? Oh Minerva, you spooked me for a moment. Nothing has happened in here, I've been sitting here taking a few moments to myself."

"Where are little Longbottom and Weasley?"

"Minerva, we both know that those two would never be caught dead in a library."

"What," Harry yelled, "Ginny…"


	2. He's Alive?

"What," Harry gasped, "what do mean nothing happened

"What," Harry gasped, "what do mean nothing happened? Children were screaming down the halls. Professor Sprout verified it."

"Professor Sprout… oh well she did stop by early with a parchment wanting me to send it, being that she doesn't own an owl herself," the confused professor replied.

"Who was the letter for Professor," asked Harry almost scared to hear the reply.

"Umm… let me see," she searched through her pile of papers and pulled out a letter, "ah here… to a Mr. Harry James Potter."

Minerva's face went pale, "may I see that letter…" The Professor handed it over to Minerva. Slowly she opened the letter. Once her fingers had broken the wax seal a bright light shot through the room blinding all those in the library. Minerva and Professor Dorthina covered their faces. Harry dropped to the floor. It was almost like the blinding light had weight to it.

"Hello Harry," a sinister voice replied, "open your eyes. You are the only one who can see me or hear me."

Unwillingly Harry opened his eyes to see a golden figure standing where the letter lay on the floor. "You," Harry snapped.

"Yes, Harry, it is me… Lord Voldemort. Heir to Slytherin, Tom Riddle, whatever you wish to call me. But mostly I am a lord over you!"

"Stop your ego shot, what do you want?"

"It is not a matter of what I want, I will eventually get all I want… it's what you need," he smirked. Throughout the hallways and rooms rang screams, Ginny's screams for help and for Harry. Suddenly his scar began pulsating.

"Ginny? Ginny! What have you done to her," Harry yelled.

Voldemort gave a short chuckle to this, "I have her. Now Harry _if_ you don't want her to become rubble like the rest of your loved ones, than you will listen to my commands. It won't be hard for me to kill such a frail thing like her… almost like your mother so delicate and strong willed, but easily broken. Meet me at Platform 9 ¾ at midnight tomorrow or you might not even find a simple finger from her body. Goodbye, Mr. Potter."

Voldemort's body sucked down into the letter and took the blinding light with him. Harry overcome with emotion feel to his knees. Minerva looked up and saw a sweating Harry.

"Ginny," Harry panted.

"Oh my, Potter! What has happened? Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny," he whispered.

* * *

"Harry," she screamed as the Death Eaters pulled her down the dungeon hallways.

"Shut up, Weasley," shouted a Death Eater kicking her in the back of the leg.

"Let me go!"

"Not on your life," laughed the shorter one, "you're a Potter. The hardest witch to locate in both worlds… ever since that dumb Hogwarts Professor and the clumsy Minister of Magic ordered for you and honey buns to be hidden." At the end of the hallway was a thick door.

"In you go Weasley…"

"It's Potter, not Weasley."

"I know, you're worse… you're a Potter?" In Ginny was pushed through the door revealing the place of her dreams. A dark dungeon filled with cages and a cauldron in the center of the room in a pool.

"No," she screamed, "he cannot die! Harry! I won't go in there."

"Leave the poor girl alone," shouted a voice inside one of the cages.

"Silence," hissed the Death Eater who had remained vocal pushing towards an empty cage, "Here are your chambers, Lady Potter."

Taking in a deep breath, Ginny walked to her cot inside her cage. She took a seat on the cot as they locked the cage door. The Death Eaters shot a dirty look to the cage across from hers and exited the dungeon. Ginny began crying holding her hands in a tight fist.

"Weasley," the voice called.

"Potter," she solemnly replied.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Is he alive? Have they captured him yet?"

She looked towards the wall, "I don't know."

"But you _were _a Weasley, no?"

"Once… yes…"

"Ginny, right?" She nodded her head.

"We went to that Qudditch game together… remember? My father, your father, Hermione, Ron, the twins, you… and Harry."

Ginny was puzzled, "who are you."

"You wont believe me… Cedric… Cedric Diggory."

"Liar," Ginny cried, finally breaking down, "I saw Cedric's dead body. You cannot be him. So sir pick another life that you can torture and leave me be!"

"Ginny, come to the bars and look at me in the light." Ginny remembered to well that night Harry returned with Cedric's body. She remembered hearing his father cry and the way Cho looked. Standing up to look at this imposter she knew in her heart Cedric was dead. Dumbledore had always said how impossible it was for the dead to return. Close to the bars, she looked around.

"Yes?"

"Ginny look straight ahead of you…" Ginny peered inside the prison cell ahead. A dark figure sat on the floor chained to the wall by shackles his hands. Looking harder she saw the face of him, it was Cedric's face. Ginny screamed a shrilling scream. She looked in horror at the perfect she had once known. Almost immediately after, two Death Eaters filed into the room.

"Stupefy!"

Ginny fell over backwards.

"No! Draco, leave her alone!"

"Shut up, Diggory. If you want _her_ to live and I don't mean Weasley. That'll shut them up."


	3. Cedric's Untold Romance

Harry sat on a Hogwarts hospital wing bed pondering

Harry sat on a Hogwarts hospital wing bed pondering. _Ginny. She was gone. She was bait to get to him._ There were no other available beds at Hogwarts at the time that he could stay in, other than the Hospital wing. Harry was practically alone, aside from a fifth year that had been injured at Qudditch practice, but she was fast asleep. It reminded him of the innocence of his years… when Voldemort was not apart of the year. In fact Voldemort had ruined his life; from the time of his birth he was cursed. Ginny was innocent and the only reason that gave Harry hope.

He sat himself up and looked out the window behind his bed. The hospital over looked the lake and the edge of the forest. Looking around he noticed a person coming out of the forest. This person was clothed in a simple cloak with a plain white dress on underneath it.

"Ginny," he gasped. _Maybe it was her? _The woman came out of the forest and slowly walked towards a statue. Harry had not noticed this statue before or ever for that matter.

"Who are you," he asked himself out loud.

"That's Micah Turner," said a soft voice. Harry turned around to see the fifth year standing next to him peering out the same window. "How do you know," he asked.

"She comes out every night to place fresh flowers from the forest for him."

"Him?"

"You don't know?" He shook his head no. "I thought everyone knew. My first year here, a statue was put up for those who were lost, mostly for Dumbledore and the Triwizard Champions. That's where they moved Dumbledore and Diggory's grave. They were reburied underneath."

"But why does she bring flowers every night?"

"Come on, don't you know… ugh! Okay well, those who went to Hogwarts the year of the Triwizard Championship occurred knew that Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were a total item. At first… yes they were a couple. But Cho grew tired of him, but still wanted the popularity. Cho convinced him to stay a visual couple. In the beginning of the summer in a library in the Muggle world… he met Micah. She was gentle, kind, and beautiful. She was a Hogwarts student as well, Raven Claw like Cho… They began dating over the summer, but when school started they had to be a secret for Cho. Micah did not want him to join in the tournament. She did not talk to him for weeks until she received a letter reading:

_Dear Micah,_

_I know you know I was chosen. I saw your face. Harry has forewarned me about the first challenge, luckily. I'll admit… I am scared. Micah, I have to fight a dragon tomorrow. Please, I need to see you. You are going to be the only thing that gets me through this tournament. I want to meet you before tomorrow. Please meet me I the owlry after dinner. Don't ever doubt my love for you._

_Always,_

_Cedric._

Most of the night was spent in each others arms filled with many tears. Cedric beat the beast. When Dumbledore came for Micah for the second challenge, Cho over heard him telling her about the task. Cho pleaded for Dumbledore to take her instead of Micah, begging that everyone would find out that Cho and Cedric were through. Besides what kind of golden boy would Cedric look to be if he had rescued Micah and everyone see that she was the most important person to him."

"What? Golden boy? What does that have to do with her," he pointed down to her. She was on the sand kneeling next to the statue.

"The Turners were big you know who supporters. They were some of the first Death Eaters. Micah's Aunt took her from her mother at the age of two, afraid that she would be affected by their evil. The Turners are now trapped in Azkaban. But everyone treated Micah and her aunt as if they were Death Eaters too. The Turner family is in level of dedication like the Malfoys or Sirius Black. Dumbledore took Cho.

Micah watched from her room as Cedric risked his life for someone else in the name of his dedication for her. Even until he got to the bottom he thought that he was rescuing her. She pondered how Dumbledore knew that she was in love with Cedric. What else did he know? Only family knew she was an Animagas. She was taught it when she lived with her aunt so she could hide from any Death Eaters who may be looking for her. Later that night she received a note from an anonymous Death Eater by owl mail saying 'come and play little Turner.' Afraid of Dumbledore and the Death Eaters, she left a note with Professor Mcgonagall for Cedric.

It read:

_Dearest Cedric,_

_I am leaving Hogwarts forever. I have received a letter from a Death Eater. Being that Dumbledore knew about us, I don't want to have the risk of who else might know. Please be careful in your next task. This is for your safety, love, Dumbledore knew about us. How? How? That could mean he knows other secrets. I cannot stay. If the Death Eaters attack on Hogwarts they will kill anyone to get to me. I will not have you die. I will be waiting for you in the owlry. Be careful, my Cedric. Come back to me. _

_Love always_

_Micah_

At the sight of the letter, Cedric was crushed and driven. He would see her again and this was his drive to win. They never saw one another alive again.

The screams… brought her attention that night. She knew instantly. Micah being an Animagas had been a secret. But she was able to turn into multiple animals, where most can only do one. They say in angst she formed a hawk and flew to the stadiums. She transformed back to a human by Dumbledore as he was shoeing students back to Hogwarts- he saw her.

"Miss Turner. Go back to school."

"Where is Cedric," a tear ran down her eye. Lowering his head he let her pass. Mr. Diggory's yells were horrid in Mr. Snape's arms. Slowly she walked to his body. His eyes were open and had turned its deadly blue. She sat down next to his body and pulled him into her arms. She cradled him silently for a few moments crying silently.

Hagrid put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him.

"Come, Mic, it's time to let 'em go."

Giving Cedric a kiss on the cheek she laid him back down. Hagrid gave Micah help to stand and held onto her as she now cried loudly. "Micah," replied a saddened voice. She looked to a crying Cho. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I stole your time…"

Micah never gave Cho an answer. Stepping away from Hagrid she turned into the body of a horse and rode out of the stadium. She rode into the dark forest. The only person who ever talks to her now is Mcgonagall on occasion."

Harry was dumbfounded. "But wait didn't you say only family knew she was an Animagas."

"Yes… I am Cindy Turner, her cousin. The daughter of her aunt."

"Miss Turner, what are you doing," exclaimed Madam Pophery noticing Cindy was up. "Mr. Potter I realize you were always trouble, but don't coax anyone of my patients. This is only a temporary place for you."

"Harry… you're! You're!"

"Going to bed," Pophery spoke. The girl scampered to bed. Harry stayed up a little longer to see if he remembered this Micah Turner.


	4. Another Alive?

"Ginny," a quiet voice called

"Ginny," a quiet voice called.

"Uh… Harry," she whispered.

"No sorry."

"Cedric…" It was still unreal for her that across from her was a living breathing Cedric Diggory. She remembered the day he died all too well.

"You okay, Ginny," he called.

"I'm fine. Just need to keep remembering that there is no way out and to not make Malfoy upset."

"… You learned it the hard way."

"Cedric?"

"Yes…"

"I thought you were dead."

"I was… truly I should be. Harry _is_ the only person who survived the killing curse." The word of her husband set chills up her back.

"Than why are you here."

"I was a test run."

"A test run?"

"You-know-who has found a way to bring back the dead. I have only watched him do it once before, being that I could not watch my recreation. They want Sirius Black and I to help him and his underling bring back Dumbledore. Surprisingly I was in Heaven and never saw him once."

"Sirius! They brought back Sirius! Wait until Harry-"

"That's just the thing. They brought us back to help them or they will kill off the thing most precious to us. That is Harry for Sirius and to make Harry work for the dark lord they have you."

"So have the Death Eaters taken Cho?"

"No…"

"Well that's a relief. They hold nothing over you now then."

"It's not Cho, they're after.

Harry woke up with a familiar brother in-law in his face. "Why is it you leave my house and the next day you are here with my sister missing!" Ron's statement was half serious and half kid. Though Harry knew Ron was more mad than anything else.

Sitting up Harry replied offended, "it wasn't my fault, Ron!"

"I know. I know. Hermione sends her regards. She pulled Norbert out of school, you know, as long as the aurors are here. She feels that she could protect him better than anyone at Hogwarts."

"How many of you are there?"

"Five, I think… including Neville. Patvai has got him so whipped that she came here too, just incase anything should happen. Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yes… I'll be better when I get Ginny back in my arms."

"Well come on Sleeping Beauty, we've got to do our work before midnight tonight!"

"Wow, Cedric… I'd have never known that you and Micah were…"

"I know, she thought it would be better this way. I would have given all that golden boy stuff up for her. I wish I did."

"Ah… you're a damned fool Diggory. Women are nothing but trouble," a voice bellowed further down than Cedric and Ginny.

"Who is that," Ginny gasped.

"Sirius has woken up," Cedric snapped.

"Listen to me boy, if I had my strength or my wand-"

"But you don't!"

"Ha!"

"Sirius is that really you," asked Ginny.

"Unfortunately."

"Harry has missed you."

"Harry?"

"Ever since the Hogwarts death and the thought of his parents, he's been tormented." Ginny sat on her bed. Harry truly was in torment. She almost wished he didn't love her the way he did. He wouldn't be in this trouble if he didn't have someone he truly cared about. She curled into a ball and laid on her bed as Cedric and Sirius snapped at one another.


	5. Find the Girl

Harry explained everything the small girl had told him the night before to Ron as they walked through their old school.

"Bloody hell man, I had a hard enough time trying to get the nerve to talk to Hermione, I could not image trying to keep two women aboard," snapped Ron.

"I asked Minerva about her and she said almost nothing about Micah, as if she was protecting her from something."

"Well perhaps she doesn't want us to suspect that Micah may have robbed the graves."

Harry stopped in his tracks while Ron pressed forward, "what." Ron slowly turned around, "oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you. I almost never realize that you live a sheltered life."

"Some good that did me, Ron," Harry sneered stomping forward. Ron caught up to him.

"Anyhow Cedric's and Dumbledore's bodies were stolen from the monument."

"What," his friend gasped.

"Almost two weeks ago. Their bodies were stolen from their coffins ten feet beneath the monument. That's not all… there was also a robbery at Windell Cemetery… Sirius' body is gone too."

Harry stopped once more almost pale. The three greatest men Harry had grown to know aside from Ron, their bodies were stolen. All we're stolen by a you-know-who's followers. Ron placed his hand on his mate's back. A tear seemed to come to Harry's eye. First Ginny, now this, it was too much for Harry to manage.

"Harry?"

"Who would do this," he muttered.

"We suppose a you-know-who's people had something to do with that. You don't suppose that Micah girl did it?"

"Why would she steal Sirius' and Dumbledore if all she lived for was Cedric."

"Maybe the loss of him through her off the deep end. Your little source said it herself that Micah has not been in contact with anyone outside the dark forest since it happened?"

Harry bit his lip and began to think. Ron's points were valid, but the Micah the fifth year explained to him would never have done that.

"Ron why would she still come back each night two weeks after his body was stolen if she did the stealing." Ron scrunched his face together trying to think of a good reason to blame Micah, because it was easiest. "I say, Ron, that we go into the dark forest and find this Micah Turner. She might be able to help us figure out who stole these bodies and kidnapped…" For that brief moment in time he had forgotten that his love was gone.

"Ginny. Yes well, perhaps?"

"Get your wand, Ron, we're going into that forest." Harry presented forward.

"Do you know what lives in that forest," Ron called.

"Come on," called Harry, "don't tell me you're still afraid of spiders."

"Petrified," Ron muttered to himself walking after his friend.

Leaving word with Neville to where they were going, the two old friends headed into the dark forest. The dark forest actually wasn't that frightening during the day. The sunshine shined through the tree branches. It was like being in Hagrid's classes again. Ron held tightly onto his wand ready to perform the stupefy spell on any spider that may be come in his way. A snap of a twig made Ron jump.

"What was that, Harry!"

"Its probably a unicorn." Ron began turning in circles looking around. Thuds on the ground began rustling the ground. "What's that," Ron yelled running to his friend.

A loud growl sent shivers through both of their spines. Their eyes darted around the open forest. Ron started shaking and looked straight up. That was followed by a scream from Ron pointing up. Harry's eyes shot up and saw wolf in the tree with its teeth bearing. The dog jumped down from the tree branch making the friends back up.

"Do not run," snapped the beast in a low growl. Ron was making small noises. "Who are you? And why do you enter my domain? Only Minerva Mcgonagall is allowed in these parts."

That caught Harry's attention, "you know Minerva?" The dog growled. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasly." The dog's eyes and mouth loosened. The dog whipped its head in a circle and transformed into a sleek young woman. She was dressed in haggard clothing.

"What can I do for the _great_ Harry Potter," the woman snapped.

Ron gulped, "are you Micah Turner."

Her mouth opened slightly confused, "why do you all know I'm here. Mcgonagall said that the papers said, 'a Voldemort follower killed me'. I wanted to live the rest of my days in peace in this forest where we had spent so many… listen what can I do for you, so I can go back to my solitude."

"We're here to talk about Cedric Diggory and the disappearance of deceased bodies… and my wife," replied Harry sternly.

"No."

"No, you wont or no you didn't take 'em," replied Ron.

"I wont talk to anyone. My innocence doesn't need to proven. I have done nothing wrong and have no patience to listen to this drivel." Micah's head spun around and she transformed into a hawk.

"Micah," called Harry as she flew up, "please we need your help!" But she would hear none of it. Her pain that she had lived with during her life was too great to bring back. Harry took in a deep sigh; he had lost his only lead to getting his wife back safely.

Micah flew above the tree to a small stream in the middle of the forest. When she landed she transformed back into her original state. Her eyes were red with tears.

She screamed to herself, "why! He haunts my dreams, my thoughts…. Cedric…." Micah fell to her knees crying. Her private moment was interrupted by a sinister laughter. "Who goes there," she called.

"Micah," the voice half whispering called, "I killed him."

She began panting for breath.

* * *

Draco came into the dungeon. "Sorry to break up the happy reunion any day, but I have business with you, Diggory."

"Go to hell, Malfoy," snapped Diggory.

"Where is she, Cedric?"

"I don't know… remember I was dead!"

"Hmm… your more annoying now than you were the first time you were alive." Draco pulled his wand out of his cloak and crossed towards Ginny. "Tell me now, Diggory, or I will kill little Potter." Ginny jumped up from her cot and backed up.

"You wouldn't," shouted Cedric shaking in his chains.

"Let the girl be," snapped Sirius.

The dungeon door opened and in walked another familiar face to Ginny. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy," the man snapped.

"I will find that girl for the master. Diggory will tell me."

"Do you think that the dead man, knows where his lost sweet heart is?"

Malfoy sighed and put away his wand. "I'm sorry Severus, my head was not in the right place." Draco crossed towards his old professor. Severus put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"You are too late Draco. While you pleased the master with your capture of Potter. The master himself found the girl just a few moments ago. She left herself open by transforming for a longer time in human form than usual. He was able to track her emotions. She left herself open."

"No," yelled Cedric pulling and trying to free himself. Severus smiled and left the room followed by Draco. "No," he kept crying.

"It'll be fine, Cedric," replied Ginny crossing forward so she could see him.

"Micah."


	6. The Capture

Micah thrashed around trying to free herself from her chains, but to no avail

Micah thrashed around trying to free herself from her chains, but to no avail. The death eater that had taken her had chained bother her hands and feet along with a gag across her mouth. Even if she transformed into any animal she would be bound in irons still. A tear went down her cheek as she sat on the back of a broomstick in front of Lord Voldemort himself. What did he want from her? How did he know about Cedric and her of anyone in the world? Voldemort looked down and smiled. He reached for his wand and pointed it to himself replying, "Sonorus"

* * *

Harry whipped his head instantly around hearing a small scream off in the distance. He pulled out his wand and began running towards where Micah had flown. Ron followed behind him. Harry's stopped as his eyes caught a glimpse of a dark figure and Micah flying on a broom with Harry's arch enemy riding behind her.

A voice called loud and clear almost shaking the woods, "ready Potter! Cannot wait to see you few hours!"

Harry growled, "Voldemort… Accio Firebolt." Ron finally caught up to his friend. "Ron, Voldemort has Micah, we have to after him. He could lead us to Ginny!"

"Or lead us to untimely death," Ron muttered, "and while you fly off on your broom how am I bloody suppose to come after you." Through the air a fly broom could be heard closing in on the two. Harry out stretched his hand and the broom flew straight into the palm of his hand.

"You're an auror apparate there," Harry snapped adjusting himself on the broom.

"I can only apparate to somewhere I know where I'm going. I can't apparate to random places."

"Come on Ron, this is your sister's life on the line," Ron shrugged and opened his arms, "Incarcerous," Harry replied pointing his wand at Ron. Ropes flew from his wand and tied themselves around Ron. "Sorry Ron, it was the first thing I could think of." Ron fell to the ground struggling to free himself from his bindings. Harry got off his broom and grabbed a loose piece of rope dangling off of Ron. He immediately grabbed it and began tying it to the broomstick.

"Harry look out behind you," yelled Ron.

Harry quickly turned and saw Severus standing in his face with a devilish smile upon his face. "Hello Potter," and before Harry could do anything Severus replied, "Stupefy." Harry fell to the ground.

"Harry," snapped Ron.

"So kind of Mr. Potter to dispose of you before I got here. Makes my job a lot easier," Severus snapped bending down to Harry. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him up and replied, "Apparate." The two disappeared.

"Harry," Ron yelled helpless in the middle of the dark forest tied up.

* * *

Wormtail waited for his master patiently by the drawbridge to Voldmort's hiding place. Finally he spotted in the gray sky a dark figure and a girl twisting in the wind coming toward the manor. Voldemort gracefully landed tossing Micah ontop at Wormtail before landing. Wormtail fell to the ground and Micah bolted. "Come back," yelled Wormtail.

"Where will you run," Voldemort called, "where is there for an orphaned woman like you in the world going to go. All of your loved ones left you at a young age? But I still hold one life in the balance." Micah stopped and turned to Voldemort. "Get her Wormtail."

"Oh yes, master, oh yes," Wormtail muttered getting up and running to Micah. Voldemort dropped the broom on the ground and it transformed into a snake. He began walking back into the manor followed by Wormtail leading Micah by her chains. "Take her to her dearest love, I will deal with them after Severus returns with Potter."

Micah's eyebrows furrowed wondering what the sinister man meant. Wormtail lead her dark corridors until he reached the dungeon. He opened the door and pushed Micah in to the ground. Wormtail untied her chains and ungagged her. She raised her hand to backhand the mole man, but he replied, "Un un un," pointing ahead of him. Micah slowly turned around to see where he pointed. Was it her cousin or aunt? A schoolmate?

She fell her knees at what she saw. He too was speechless. "Ce… Ce…" She put her hands to her mouth and began panting. He began shaking in his chains. "Let her go, Wormtail," he called.

Wormtail pointed his wand to Cedric. Micah screamed and bolted to his cage putting herself in front of Cedric. "Alohomora." The cage door flew open. "Now get inside you have only a few moments before the master will need you. Do not forget our deal Diggory. Now in lady." Micah ran inside of the cage and fell to the ground in front of her dearest love. The cage door closed behind her and Wormtail exited the room giving Ginny an evil look and a cough cackle.

"You," Micah gasped staring into his eyes. She was afraid to touch him; too afraid he might disappear if she touched him. Micah reached her hand out to feel his cheek that looked soft, but she pulled back into sobbing.

"Micah, don't cry. I'm alive. I promise, I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"I see how far those promises have gotten me so far, Cedric," Micah snipped walking away. Sirius began laughing, "well Diggory we see what kind of a lady's man you truly are. You were dead ten years and she's still upset with you." Micah jumped at the sound of others.

"Micah, are you truly going to hold my dieing against me." She shook her head no and snapped, "but I have spent the last thirteen years morning you. And when they stole your body… they it blamed on me. I have been holding your death with me ever since that night. At night I can still hear your father's screams." Cedric bowed his head. She knelt down to her Cedric. Micah reached her hand out to his warm cheek. The touch sent a shock through the both of them of the love they once shared as they shared their first kiss in thirteen years.

"You haven't changed a bit," he laughed.

"You certainly have. If I did not know better I would think you looked ten years older than you left."

Cedric, Ginny, and Sirius explained to Micah why she was there as bait and how he looked older. "So you see Miss Turner," replied Sirius, "Our bodies took the form they would have had we had not died. We are ten years older than we should have been, our bodies adjusted to our spirits."

Micah looked to Ginny, "what do they want with Harry."

"What don't they want with Harry," she snipped turning away from Cedric and Micah. She was happy for her new friends, but it was too painful. She knew that Harry was still out there. Until….

Pushed through the doors backwards is… Harry, who lands hard on the floor. Death Eaters followed after him. Two drag him by his limb arms towards me. The shorter Death Eater glares at her and replied, "some hero you picked." Laughing the Death Eater removed his mask, revealing Draco Malfoy's snickering face.

Ginny screamed out Harry's name and reach for him through the bars. All she wanted to do was just to have a touch of his skin. When he opens his eyes, Draco noticed this. This all seemed too familiar to Ginny… the nightmare. It was happening again.

"Harry!"


End file.
